Universal warrior SON GOKU
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: (takes place in frieza saga) ever wondered what would have happened if goku went to the ruby universe? (Goku X Yang)
1. Prolugue

prolugue

It was a normal day in team rwby's point of view, they attended classes, fighting monsters and all things like that...until one faithful day something changed things...Forever.

(dragon ball chala head chala starts as an opening)

"look at those stars''said ruby 'zzz' said yang sleeping ''Sis, wake up,sis'' ruby said to yang ''what? cant you see i'm sleeping?!'' yawned yang angrily ''arent those so beautiful'' asked ruby '' yes, yes now go to sleep''ordered yang to ruby ''fine'' Ruby said fustratedly and with that, Ruby had gone to sleep..

(In universe 7 goku's timeline)

' what's the matter frieza? i cant be harder to destroy than a planet, right?' said goku which annoyed frieza

'Y-YOU W-HAT ARE YOU?!' shouted frieza

'Haven't you figured out yet?' said goku with a big smirk on his face.

(Brave triumphant warrior returns starts playing)

I am the saiyain that came from earth all the way here for the sole purpose to BEAT you!

I am the warrior you heard of in legends with a pure of heart and awakened by fury, THATS what i am

(Volcano Erupts) I AM SON GOKU AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAIN' Shouted goku from all its fury

'Hehe, well i was right i never thought there would be truth behind those old stories.. and who would've guessed it would take someone so DISGUSTINGLY pure to unlock that super saiyan power but it makes sense at least it would've explain why vegeta was never able to become one' and with that the 2 Titans clashed. (This is where everything gets seperated, in the normal goku's universe goku beats frieza but this time when frieza tries to destroy namek it would s- NO SPOILERS i was just gonna tell you he difference so you wont be confused. BACK TO THE STORY) 'NO,NO,NO NO, I WILL NOT LOSE! I WOULD RATHER KILL MY SELF THAN BE KILLED BY YOU! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND I WILL SURVIVE BECAUSE I CAN BREATH IN SPACE UNLIKE YOU *frieza smirks* HAAAAH' and with that frieza tried to blow up namek, however... the power of the explosion was so strong that it made goku go to a other universe, but which universe did he go to? Find out next on RWBY BALL Z!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys its the Saiyan 21 here sorry for the last chapter i didnt well do well to be fair but i PROMISE i will make it up for YOU guys without further talking let the Story BEGIN.**

Somewhere deep in Space, a warrior lost it's battle and now he is facing the consequences. This Warrior Son Goku who just fought Frieza the evil Space tyrant who spread fear across the Galaxy. Goku and Frieza had an all-out clash between them on the dying planet Namek. Frieza, pure of annoyance decided to kill Krillin, Goku's best Friend and with that the fury had been unleashed inside of Goku making him go super Saiyan and made him boil with rage. Goku, however got carried away and didn't go all-out on Frieza just to make him suffer. This lead to Frieza going completely Mad and attempting to destroy the already dying planet Namek. Frieza's first attempt had failed however, the second one was so powerful that it made two of the Suns explode causing an all-out explosion that made planet Namek explode and with that causing an Dimensional shift that made Goku travel to another Universe. which one was it however? Goku hadn't realize it yet but this will be answered shortly. The fallen warrior kept on thinking about his friends.

"Hehe, looks like I lost this one…How are my friends doing. Bulma, Piccolo I hope you made it.' And with that the Saiyan just closed it's eyes and gone to sleep..

(A/N Alright guys this is a time skip, but I just want to let you guys know that I'm using a version of Goku that is not MARRIED yes he is not. Why? so I can do some GODDAMN pairing. Don't judge me.. Back to the story!)

(few minutes later)

Our beloved Saiyan just opened it's eyes and he saw exactly 4 girls that looked at him. He was Quite unsure who they were, One wore A red Hood and she had a very Red and Blackish hair. The other one had a Pure yellow hair and something that looked like a Brown Jacket, but he couldn't tell. The one next to her had a Pure White hair and a 'skirt?' he couldn't really tell that one either. And Finally the last one had a Pure Black hair and a 'bow?' on her with Black dress on her. The Red Hooded Girl stepped forward to ask Goku a question.

'Um, Mister? Are you feeling okay? Goku could barley could answer.

'Yes,' Goku couldn't hold back a chuckle 'just a few crushed Bones that's all. May I know your name?' Goku asked. The Red Hooded girl answered.

'Yes, my name is Ruby Rose, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long and she is Weiss Schnee and, finally Blake Belladona, and yours is?' Goku felt rude all of a sudden

'Sorry, my name is Son Goku, But you can just call me Goku.' Goku felt pain all of a sudden.

'Are you okay, Goku?' Yang Asked, However Goku Suddenly Blacked out. Ruby felt worried all of a sudden.

'We got to take him back to Beacon and get him fixed up.'

'Right' agreed Yang as she proceeded to help her Sister Pick the tired warrior. However Weiss disagreed.

'WHY?' Weiss couldn't believe it, Helping a random stranger felt weird for her

'WHY?'Yang Protested in Rage. 'because we couldn't leave him here'

Weiss was extremely Angry, however she gave in.

 **So what did you guys think? was it better than the Last one or was it even worse? well, I accept anything but gotta go so see you on the NEXT chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, saiyan 21 here and im here to bring a ANOTHER chapter to you and before I'** **ll start the story I'm telling you that Goku is 16. Why? because if I want to pair Goku up with, for example Yang there would be no big age difference, would there? Wow I talk much now let the story BEGIN.**

Goku awoke in a hospital with bruises all over him, looks like he wasn't healed yet. The first thing that came into his mind was, WHERE was here?

'W-where am I?' Goku asked himself all over again in his mind. This place wasn't really familiar to him. Suddenly, a yellow haired girl approached him, he remembered her. She was Yang. As yang approached Goku, Yang seemed like she wanted to talk to him.

'You okay?' Yang asked with emotion, Goku couldn't make out the emotion from her voice. Was it Worrying, Fear or there he say Anger? However, Goku still answered.

'Yeah, why?'Goku answered and at the same time asked her a question. Yang gave Goku a friendly smile.

'Someone wants to meet you.' Yang answered still smiling. Goku was curious however at why Yang was smiling, but decided to not say a word. Goku just asked her a question.

'Okay, where are we going?' Goku asked Yang. Yang's smile faded.

'To the Head teacher's office, He wants to meet you' Yang answered. Goku quickly got out of bed and changed into his material Artists clothes, the classical orange GI and blue shirt under it, and matching trousers, and finally matching boots. Yang just looked away until Goku was changing. Goku told her that she can turn now. Yang was stunned by Goku's appearance, but she did not let her emotions show. Instead, she just showed the way the head teacher's office. Yang opened the door. The head teacher was there and, to Goku's surprise the rest of the girls he saw in the forest was there, he could barely remember everyone's name, eventually, in a sec or two he remembered the names: The one in red hood was Ruby, the one in a black clothing was Blake and, finally Weiss who was, apparently wearing a white dress. The head master spoke first.

'Hello Goku, I'm Professor Ozpin, and I would like to ask you a few questions if, you don't mind' Ozpin told Goku.

'Sure, go ahead' Goku said in a very cheery voice.

'Excellent, let us begin. First of all, how did you end up in the Forest?'Ozpin asked Goku

'Well let us see, if I remember correctly I was fighting a guy named Frieza, on planet Namek. In frustration he destroyed the planet and, somehow I ended up here, then the last thing I remember Is that I was in the forest and if I have to guess, you know the rest.' Goku explained. Suddenly, there was a grim attack. Goku, cocky as always rose up to the challenge.

'Where's this ''Grim'' attack' Goku asked while smirking.

'In the Backyard, Goku I don't know much about you but I'll appreciate some help.' Ozpin asked Goku and Goku nodded while following the rest of team RWBY. The moment they arrived in the backyard Goku was filled with excitement.

'Finally, A new challenge.' Said Goku over filled with excitement. As Goku turned SSJ (Super Saiyan) Goku was disappointed to see how easy these creatures were to kill. To finish the fight, Goku called on one of his signature moves.

'KA,ME,HA,ME,HAAA!' Goku shouted these words as a big blue light appeared from his hands, the moment that signature move was shot the grims were reduced to ashes and Team RWBY just stood there watching, well. everyone apart from Yang who already admired Goku and his fighting techniques. Yang ran to goku (and so did the rest of team RWBY) all yang could say was-

'That, was, AWESOME!' Yang shouted.

'Thanks.' A big smile appeared on his face. However, Weiss thought differently

'What, was, THAT?! 'shouted Weiss from the top of her voice

 **Another chapter ended. Okay just to let you guys know 2 thing:**

 **is 16**

 **2.I'm thinking of pairing Goku and Yang together, but it's your guys call as well. and as always i will try to give out chapters every 2 days but not sure.**

 **-Saiyan 21-out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys before I start the story I'm going to tell you that GOKU X YANG IS REAL…sorry, I got a bit over hyped now let the story BEGIN**

'WHAT, WAS, THAT!' Weiss shouted in anger, but Goku just chuckled as he reverted back to his normal form.

'Hehe, well, that was my Kamehameha' Goku explained to Weiss. But Weiss still had questions to ask.

'And what was that golden Form?' Weiss asked Goku

'Oh that was my super Saiyan form' Goku explained to Weiss 'you see, I reached that form when I was fighting Frieza.' Goku told team RWBY what happened on planet Namek

 **Flashback**

'FRIEZA STOP IT!' Goku shouted from top of his voice, however Frieza just smirked as he clenched his Fists. Krillin, Goku's best friend was about to die.

'GOKUUUU' Krillin shouted before his death and before anyone could say anything… Krillin died. Goku, Furious that he lost his best friend, his hair started changing.

'I. will .make you. SUFFER!' Goku shouted from all of his voice. Suddenly, his hair changed color, his hair stood up, golden aura stood around him. He had done it, he became the legendary SUPER SAIYAN. 'This is it Frieza, YOU MADE ME MAAAD!' the legendary warrior shouted from all of it's voice.

 **Flashback ends**

'I see' Weiss said 'But how could we know that we can trust you? Weiss asked while raising an eyebrown. Goku gave a serious smile, but then changed back to it's cheery self.

'You know what? ask me anything and I tell you' Goku said, still smiling

'Okay, let's see' Weiss was just about to ask the question but out of the blue, Professor Ozpin appeared.

'Goku, that was impressive, but you must be pretty tired using an attack like that must have made you tired right?' Professor Ozpin asked Goku.

'Nah, I'm Okay, but I was really hoping for a challenge' Goku said with a disappointed smile. Professor Ozpin was shocked at the fact that this attack didn't even use up any of his aura.

'It didn't even damaged your aura?!' Asked Ozpin, but Goku was just confused

'Aura? what's that? Goku asked while still smiling, but everyone was just confused.

'Wait, so you don't know what an Aura is? Yeah, right' Yang asked thinking that this powerful warrior was just joking, but Goku gave a confusing look.

'Yang, I'm being serious, what even is an Aura? , If it answers your question I use KI yes if that answers your question. If not then i'm telling you I don't know what this ''aura'' is' Goku said with a very serious face. Weiss still didn't believe him, but yang did. Yang just came out with another question.

'Okay then, what is a KI?' asked Yang,that was one question Goku knew the answer to.

'you see, Ki is like a spiritual power, It comes from things like Pride, Courage, well all positive energy to say at least-oh and before I forget Mind power. That's the Ki's main power coming from. Now can I ask you a question?'Goku asked

'Sure.' Yang answered before anyone could say a word

'Okay so, what's an aura?' Goku asked, again Yang answered

'Well, Aura is you soul power, it can heal you actually' Yang answered Goku's question

'Great, now, can I eat something? Goku laughed and so did the others.

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE sorry for the short chapters I will try to write longer next time geez I'm lazy Ahem well next chapter I will try it to be action packed but for now see you guys in the NEXT chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, back with a ANOTHER chapter for you guys! sorry for not updating for a while, i don't have an excuse so i'm REALLY sorry, now Let the story BEGIN**

 **At the cafeteria**

'Wow, what a big cafeteria! I wonder how much food they have?' Goku asked Everyone around him

'Everything!' Everyone told Goku and before they could say a word he returned with a huge amount of food.

'Y-your'ne not going to eat all of that are you?' Weiss asked shocked on how many food he has.

'Of course I will!' Goku said with a big wide smile on his face. Under five minutes he ate all of it, not even a little bit was left of Goku's food destruction, 'Man, that totally hit the spot'

Just as Goku finished talking Ozpin stepped forward and asked Goku a question.

'So, Goku would you like to join Beacon Academy?' Goku looked at him with a funny face.

'Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway, one question.' Goku asked

'Yes?' Ozpin asked of goku

'When do I start?'Goku asked with a smirk

'Tomorrow your Initation will start at emerald forest on beacon cliff at 9:00 AM' Ozpin told Goku.

'Okay then, See you then' Goku said with a smile but then realized he missed something. 'Wait, where am I going to sleep?' Goku asked in confusion.

'You can sleep in our Dorm!' Yang quickly answered with a wink

'Thanks!' Goku thanked them.

 **Time skip, at Team RWBY dorm.**

'So, again thanks for letting me sleep here' Goku said with a sheepish smile

'No problem' Ruby and Yang answered

'Yeah, whatever' Weiss just answered, Blake just nodded.

'Well, sleep well!' Goku said bye before going to sleep but before he can go to a Wall Yang stopped him.

'Where do you think you're going? Yang asked

'To the wall?' Goku said with a confused look, Yang just gave him a look

'No, you're sleeping on my bed' Yang declared but Goku just gave a confused look

'Aren't you supposed to sleep there?' Goku asked Yang

'I said sleep on the same bed with ME' Yang laughed at his reaction

'REALLY?!' Goku said with a big grin on his face

'Yes, really' Yang said with a smirk

'Yay!' Goku said with a huge grin on his face, as Goku was climbing onto Yang's bed he told everyone-'Good night' Goku said with a big smile on his face as he closed his eyes and took out the lights.

'Good night Goku' everyone said and before Goku knew it he was asleep but he felt something really warm next to him, it was Yang.

'See you tomorrow Yang' Goku whispered so nobody would hear him. He had a feeling he made the best choice ever on staying here at Beacon.

 **Time skip,** 8:30 AM

Goku woke up with an aching head ache, and goku looked at the time- 8:30. Something clicked to him- 'beacon cliff, Emerald Forest at 9:00' 'OH GOD' Goku led out a scream which draw attention from all four girls and before they knew it he was out of the door.

 **Beacon cliff, Emerald Forest**

'Hmm, where's Ozpin?' Goku wandered

 **Amphitereor** (A/N don't know if i spelled that right)

'So Goku's doing that test huh?' Blake asked everyone around him

'Yes, I wonder how strong he is' Ruby squealed in excitement

'Not sure Rubes, we seen him destroy a horde of Grimm without breaking a sweat, I'm PRETTY sure he is very strong' Yang answered

'Exactly, I wonder If he's a threat?' Weiss stated his opinions and oh boy it wasn't a good ones

'HEY DON'T BE MEAN TO EVERYBODY' Yang exploded with anger but, Weiss was still shocked at how Defensive Yang was towards Goku, she didn't see Yang this defensive since when she was rude to Ruby, which to be fair was 3 days ago.

'Yang, you still defend him? You barely know him' Weiss asked Yang who was still in defensive mode

'OH MY GOD WEISS NOBODY IS PERFECT, NOT EVEN YOU SO HOW DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE A BAD GUY JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE' Yang blurted out like she couldn't take Weiss's attitude any more

'Oh fine but if he blows this one chance then that's it.' Weiss stated and Yang began to calm down.

'Thank you and trust me it will be worth it' said Yang who apparently calmed down and Weiss muttered something about we'll see. As they reached the amphitator (again if someone knows how to spell it please tell me) they saw professor Ozpin on the stage. As everyone got settled he began explaining why they were there and of course team rwby already knew that already and under a second an image appeared Goku standing on the cliffs

 **Beacon Cliffs, emerald forest**

'This will be fun!' Goku thought cockily

'So Goku do you know what do you do?' Professor Glynda asked Goku and he nodded

'Go to the Ruins get a chess piece and bring it back here and survive' Goku already knew this because he already talked to Ozpin about this. Glynda ndded and catapulted Goku to the Forest

'WEEEE!' Goku smiled as he been catapulted away

 **So now this is the end of this chapter and now I gotta start working on the next one.**


	6. Being Re-written

p class="MsoNormal"strongSooo, hello guys. Sorry for not updating but I have come to a very big conclusion. Looking back at the story it was good for a first try. Yet, now seeing as how my skills have developed I decided to re-write the story. Yep you heard it. It's being re-written. And I just want you guys to know, thank you for the support and all I'm gonna say is that there will be a HUGE difference. 3 words: Universal Fusion: Vegito/strong/p 


End file.
